Loves Misery
by KeeepSmiling
Summary: Sequel to Not Impossible When loves takes a road down Bad at summery sorry can change from K to T
1. Epilogue: Tap Tap Tap

She was happy, very happy. For the first time she had a real boyfriend. It would the others surprise if they didn't know about her past. She felt happy. And if that was not amazing enough she looked outside. Spring showed its best side. flowers blowing in the rhythm of the wind, while the sun's let its warm rays down. Could this be better? The question was answered came inside. If it was possible, her smile got even bigger. He smiled back. These two, they were madly in love.

Yeah, you can feel it coming, are not? Anything beautiful piece can also be cracked, ripped, (_you know what I mean)_ and how! This story is maybe not such a happy ending, because deep underground ther is someting, something that will make love hate. Something that can make the spring a hell. Storms, wilted flowers, brown rivers, everything that was once so beautiful, will deal in complete chaos. Will it ever be the same? Or is it this time, the time that you can not change it?

* * *

Today they had a free day. Emily had not set her alarm and slept off. This was good for her. She didn't had much time to sleep with the nightlocks ... The clock went on and soon it was ten o'clock, but the blonde was still not awake. The birds whistled, but she did not hear them. She was in complete tranquility.

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

She rolled onto her side. It was an annoying sound that threatened her sleep.

Tap Tap Tap

Tap tap tap

Emily groaned. She was slowly pulled out of her sleep, but she didn't wanted that. She was tired. The room was still dark outside the light under the curtains that came through. The light in the room got on. Angry Emily pulled the sheet over her head, blocking the light out. She was tired!

Tap Tap Tap

The sound came closer. She only didn't care. She wanted to sleep.

Tap Tap Tap

Aaaah!

* * *

**So, what do you thing of the sequel. The next chapter will be upload soon as I can. For the ones who don't know: I have two injureys that makes it hard sometimes to typ. For now I put first the chapters up that I already have.**

**:)**

**smile**

**:-)**


	2. A scare

Before the story starts with a second chapter, I have to say, that I'm dissapointed in the people who are anonymous and have a big mount to autors who write. Those people who are afraid to write self, telling autors how to do it, can com out of there lazy couch and tell me that, because they hurt a friend of me. They don't have the guts to write even a name when they review

For all the anonymous who don't do that, I'm really happy. There is a difference with advice and harassing

So keep that in your head , because bulling people is not right!

* * *

Auw

Auw

Auw

'It's your one fault'

' I already said I'm sorry'

Mike tried to shield his head. Emily was hitting him with a frying pan.

' Well now you will never do it again' She gave him a few more hits before she let the pan down.

Mike rubbed a sore spot on his head. Emily could hit really well.

' So whats u..?' Kevin stood there with an apple in his mount, wondering why Emily held a frying pan and Mike looked like a child who had done something really bad.

' This idiot,...' Mike hissed by her words

' Thought it was funny to gave me a scare with his face rubbed in green jelly and eyes red like he was a sort of zombie'

'So the frying pan?'

'My wapon for bad zobies' Emily huffed.

' I will never to it again a swear' Mike said the moment she lifted the pan again.

' You better don't, this isn't the only wapon I can use' Emily treated. She turned her back to him and left the kitchen.

' Man, she is scary' Kevin took a bite of his apple.

'Wait till she hit you'

* * *

Emily walked on her bare foot on the hallway, still a little in shock. She knew she was a little rough on Mike, but he had deserve it. Giving people such a scare. Maybe she could go to Jayden, he would cheer her up, but he was proberly busy with training. Mia was out shopping. Antonio was out fishing. People where out of the case. Maybe she could go for ice cream on her own. But that would be boring. She didn't want to bring Mike, after what he did. And Kevin would lecture her. Mm, maybe she could, no, or maybe, no.

So boring day.

Aha

It hit her. Why don't just going outside and sitting in the sun, relaxing. With some music ofcourse.

Yea she would do that.

Onc outside she settled herself against a tree. Relaxing.

She felt a suddenly weight on her shoulder, she turned around and there was no time to scream


End file.
